Prophecy of Kings
by KarkaliciousHS
Summary: Gregor's life has just returned to normal. But when he finds a note in the Laundry gate, Everything goes to hell. The nightmares that he's been having are becoming real, And he must make a choice. Luxa... or his family. Main paring is Gluxa. Respectful criticism is wanted, but NO HATING! If you don't like it, then don't read it. DUH!
1. Chapter 1

_**How's it goin' bros? I know what the name says, but there is no prophecy. I'm just horrible at romance so there is minimal Gluxa fluff until later on. Also decided to add a little extra fantasy of my own. And sorry if Anyone is a little OOC, but I haven't red GTO in a while, And this will be one long story rather than chapters.  
OC's: Chris(human), Jessie(dog), Achilles and Arufu(bats).**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own GTO, just story and OC's. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_'She was sitting in the far corner of the cave chained to the wall. It was pitch dark, and she was curled up as best as the chains would allow, naked, cold and violated. She had only been there about two weeks, but it appeared that she had been there for years. A large gnawer entered and the girl began to sob and call out for someone, anyone, to come and help. The gnawer grabbed her by the throat, his razor sharp claws drawing little droplets of blood. He then picked her up of the ground with one paw and whispered menacingly in her ear "Your time...is up." Then the rat raised his claws to finish her as she screamed bloody murder.'_  
Gregor shot out from under his sheets, sweating and panting from his nightmare. He looked around his small room to find his dog, a husky named Jessie, still curled up at his side, watching him."It's all right, Jessie. I'm sure she's fine." He told her, giving her a good strong pat and kissed her on the forehead. Gregor laid back, folding his hands behind his head and watching the lights flicker over his walls and ceiling. 'Its been a long seven years.' He thought.  
Gregor awoke to some of the most delicious smells he could think of emanating from the kitchen. He sat up and yawned looking to see Jessie waiting patiently by the door for her master. "Mornin' Jessie. How early were you up?" Gregor asked, not really expecting an answer. He got up out of bed while cracking his knuckles, thinking about going to the gym. He then moved to the kitchen and saw his family was eating a breakfast made up of bacon, eggs and chocolate-chip pancakes. "Mornin' sleepy head! It's only eleven o'clock ya' know. You can sleep later if you want." His sister, Lizzy, said. "Nah, I'm fine. G'mornin', every one." Gregor replied. "Whats the occasion?" "Our cousin is coming to stay for a few weeks while our aunt n' uncle look for a house to buy." Meg said. Gregor smiled. They were complete opposites, but best friends. Gregor sat down and his father asked, "So, when is my nineteen year old son going to get his own apartment?" "I already told you dad, I'm thinking about going back to the underland. But mom won't let me." Gregor told his father. "Your damn right I won't! It's way too dangerous down there!" His mom intervened. "I'm an adult, mom. I can take care of myself." Gregor told her."but-" "Oh, leave 'im be, Grace. He's a big boy, he can take care of 'im self." Gregor's father interrupted. "but-" Gregor's mother was interrupted again. " Mom, I'm still not sure if I'm going to go. Lord only knows if I have any reason to go back anyway, After all this time away." Gregor said."well, I suppose your right. But sometimes the unexpected will happen." Gregor's mother said. "sure." Gregor took his plate and went to sit on the couch to watch his show. Just as he was about to hit the power button on the clicker, someone burst in the door. "Wazzup!" Chris yelled from the doorway. "Sup', Bro?" Gregor asked, much less enthusiastically. "Fine, You?" Chris asked. "All right, considering..." Gregor said, meaning what could have happened about seven years ago. "Guess that goes for everyone." Gregor's Father Said. A dark atmosphere followed after that comment. Gregor's mother was the one to break that silence. "Hey, Gregor, I see your done eating! Why don't you and Chris go to do the laundry?" " But... I'm not d-" "But nothing! Just go." Gregor's mother interrupted. "well then!" Gregor mumbled under his breath.  
Gregor, Chris, and lizzie all hauled the laundry to the basement where the washing machines were. Lizzie helped Gregor load two machines with a weeks worth of laundry while Chris set up his Ipod and music bullet speaker so they could listen to music. In the past seven years, Gregor had graduated high school and gained a rather muscular build. Not the disgustingly large muscles, but the useful kind that all women seem to love. A six pack and some biceps and stuff. Lizzie stopped having panic attacks altogether, and now has an energetic, bubbly attitude. Boots outgrew her nickname, and now goes by Meg. Gregor had gotten a dog (Jessie), there grandmother had passed, and Gregor was going to sign up for the military. "Hey, whats that in the air vent?" Chris asked out of nowhere. Gregor looked to the Grate in the wall and saw that a role of animal skin was sticking out. Was it there before? He went to pull it out of the grate and it read:  
'_Dear Gregor,_

_We really did not wish to ask for your help, but Regalia is under attack. We have just engaged in war with the Cutters, Spinners, and some rebel Gnawers. we have been doing well in the war the past couple of weeks, but our city is in dire need of your help. We realize that this might cause problems for you and your family, but if you can, will you help us? If you do not show up in central park by midnight, wee will have your answer. Ripred will be waiting for you. -Vikus'  
_Gregor stared in astonishment at the letter. After all, he thought that all races in the underland were at peace with each other.

"Hey Greg, you okay? What does it say?" Chris asked, turning off Beauty of Annihilation. Chris had been told the 'family secret' beforehand, just in case. "It's asking my help. I have to go back...there." he said, still processing the events. It's not that he didn't want to go back, but he had just gotten settled back into his normal life. Gregor turned to lizzie, who had a scared but hopeful look on her face. He gave her a small smile to show that he understood her feelings. He then said,"Lets go up to talk to mom and dad." While he grabbed lizzie's hand and looked to Chris.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Gregor's mother raged. His father just sat there and shook his head, and allowed a small smirk to play across his face at the situation. Grace noted this and asked "Do you have something to say about this, dear?" She only called him dear when she was really angry. "Not really, Its just that your yelling at Gregor when he's old enough to make his own decisions." He quietly defended Gregor. "Well, What makes me even more angry is that Greg wants to take Chris and lizzie with him!" Gregor's mom continued to try to convince everyone to stay. "I wanna' go, too!" Meg added. "Argh!" Gregor's mom growled, giving in to the argument and falling on the couch. Gregor saw how stressed his mom was, so he sat down next to her and laid an arm across her shoulders. " Come on, mom. We love you, we really do. But these are friends of the family, and they need our help. My help. And the might not survive much longer through this war if we don't get down there to help. There waiting for me to come to save them. And besides Boots and Lizzie really miss their friends down there. Right guys?" "Yeah! They both answered in unison, their hopes of going back down now renewed. "And I'v never been down there, so I'd really like to go and see for myself." Chris added. "Oh, all right. I guess you can go." Gregor's mom finally gave in. "Just stay safe, okay?" "Yeah! All right!" Meg and lizzie yelled spontaneously, jumping up and down holding each others hands. "Cool." Chris said with his usually cool attitude. Gregor's mom literally smiled at the sight. Lizzie and Meg had never been so exited.**_(And I don't care if it's possible, Boots remembers. XD)_** "well, you better pack flashlights." Gregor"s father said. "That means that your mother and I get the house to ourselves..." " Dad," Gregor started "Huh?" He asked "Gross." "What!? Every one does it. You will to!" Gregor's dad said. "Why are you always saying that? I know I probably will, But it need not be mentioned!" Gregor said, accidentally copying the underlander's accent. He really didn't care about the whole conversation, he was too exited. "Besides, I don't need a flashlight. Remember?" Gregor said. "We found a bunch of flashlights, but they need batteries." Meg said, coming into the room. "We'll go get some, then. Come on" Gregor said. Chris just listened to the short conversation between Gregor and his uncle, trying not to laugh. He then followed Gregor out the door to get some batteries and then head to Central Park.  
Chris, Gregor, Lizzie and Meg all walked to the stone that hid the entrance to the underland. Gregor sighed, he didn't know what kind of greeting he would get from everyone. He also found it strange that Vikus had sent the letter and not Luxa. With very little effort, he lifted the stone with one hand and allowed everyone (Including Jessie. they had picked her up after they went to the store) Gregor checked under his jacket and in his boots for his weapons that he had acquired over the years. Twin desert eagle pistoles' and a military grade tactical bowie knife. When he had checked for all his ammo, flint and knife sharpener, he slid down into the darkness of the underland, softly allowing the stone to fall to the ground.  
"Come on guys, turn on your flashlights and start walking." Gregor told everyone. No one had started down yet. He put a leash on Jessie, so she wouldn't attack Ripred when she saw him. The started the long walk down the stairs to meet up with Ripred. When they got to the bottom, Gregor and Jessie noticed that something was wrong. Gregor turned his head to the left and right to look for what was making his rager senses tingle. He smiled as he passed Jessie's leash to Chris, and pulled out his knife instead of his pistole. Then something attacked him from behind, a rat. Gregor spun on his heel, turning to face the rat. He swung his knife to hit the rat in the throat. It would've been a perfect shot, but Gregor missed on purpose because he knew who it was. Ripred then moved to hit Gregor in the back of the head, but Gregor easily ducked out of the way. Gregor then turned and jumped on Ripred, slid his forearms underneath Ripred's pits, and pinned the rat to the ground with his paws behind his back.

"Wow Greg, you've really improved." Ripred said. "And I thought I would have to go easy. Bad choice on my part, I would've been dead." "Well, maybe you shouldn't have given us that kind of greeting." Gregor replied coldly, but not without happiness. Ripred thought for a moment before saying, "Why are you still sitting on me?" To witch Gregor replied, "Revenge." Then he gave a cackle of fake evil laughter. "Well, Lets get you to Regalia. The queen is dying to see you." Ripred said shoving Gregor off of him.

Lizzie and Meg rode on Ripred's back while Gregor ran on his left with Jessie, and Chris on his right. It took about a half hour to reach the arena. But when they did, the look on Chris's face was priceless. There was a game of ball that was being played, and all the Fliers were magnificent. But Gregor was focused on one bat in particular. A sleek one, with metallic golden fur. The rider was even better in his opinion. A young woman, Around eighteen nineteen years old, long silver hair, A body toned to perfection and deep violet eyes. Luxa, His luxa, and the high majesty of Regalia. They waited for the game to end, and it appeared that thats what Luxa had been waiting for too. Right when the game ended, Luxa and Aurora landed about ten paces from Gregor. She then Dismounted Aurora and stepped in close enough to touch him. They stood like that for a little bit before Luxa said, "Welcome back, Gregor." "Good to be home." Gregor said as he smiled that big, goofy smile of his. And with that, Luxa's formal reserve melted and she ran forward and embraced him in such a way that you would truly believe that he could disappear at any moment. He was a bit surprised, but he enjoyed the welcome.  
Gregor, Chris and Jessie were in the baths. Lizzie and Boots had gone to visit everyone that they had missed in the past few years. "So, whats the story with you and that girl?" Chris asked. "She's not a girl, she's a woman. Next to that a Queen. She just-so-happens to be my girlfriend." Gregor said. "I don't believe that" Chris said, trying to stifle a laugh. "Yeah, well, It's your choice wether you want to believe that or not. Nothing you say can change the truth, or how I feel about her." Gregor replied with finality. "Anyway, you'll get your proof soon enough." "We'll see about that." Was all that Chris said. They finished washing up and left the bath in towels. All their clothes had been left in the museum at Gregor's request, and new underland ones had been left for them. They had left the flashlights and Gregor's weapons and ammo. Gregor tied his knife to it's usual place on his right leg and put his twin pistole chest holster on. They then moved to the Great Hall to have dinner with all the really important people. When they got there, it was practically empty. Gregor spotted Howard and his bond, Nike already sitting and talking quietly'.

"Howard! Its good to see you after all this time." Gregor said, hoping for a warm welcome from Howard as well. "Well, well, well, look who we have here. The retired warrior, back from the dead." Howard said with a wink and a smirk. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me, buddy." Gregor replied. "Hey Nike." He greeted the white bat with black stripes. "Warrior." Was all she replied. "So, how are things going for you, Howard?" Gregor said as he moved to his seat. "Well, considering we are at war." Howard replied. "Thats why I'm here, Buddy."Gregor said with happiness as a servant poured him and Chris some wine. Gregor took a taste of it, and it was delicious. Well, compared to any other wine he's ever had. "I don't know why, but I feel kind of awkward." Gregor said randomly. "Well, who wouldn't, carrying around the weapons that you are?" Howard said with a knowing smile. "News sure does travel fast down here. I keep underestimating that too." Gregor said. "It does" Howard replied. "So, what kind of weapons are those you have hidden under your shirt?" Howard continued to ask. "Well, I'm glad you asked that." Gregor said, pulling the pistoles out from under his shirt. He turned on the safety and locked the trigger before handing the gun to Howard. "These are twin Desert Eagle pistoles. They can kill with a single blow, if used right. These are meant for men with families. Because on this model, not only can you turn on the safety so that you can't pull the trigger, but there is also that little box looking thing that I put on that one so that you can't even touch the trigger. They shoot these little bullets using something called gunpowder in the back of the cases. When you hit the cases hard enough, the gunpowder would explode and the bullet would shoot out, breaking the sound barrier. If I were standing one-hundred meters away and I were to make a perfect shot, this bullet would go straight through your head" Gregor said, telling Howard everything he knew about the weapon. "Sound barrier?" Howard asked, examining the weapon. "It'll go faster than the speed of sound." Chris explained. "Powerful weapons, these are." Howard said. "What about the other one?" He asked handing the gun back to Gregor. "Just a really sharp knife." Gregor said as Luxa walked in. "You may sit." She said. So they all sat. Gregor on her left, Aurora on her Right. Howard sat next to Gregor, and Nike next to him. Chris sat across from Howard and Vikus's bond, Eurapedis, sat next to him. Vikus sat on the end across from Luxa. Lizzie and Meg ate with temp, Ripred and Dulcet. "What were you boys talking about?" Luxa asked. "Just those weapons that Gregor has under his shirt." Howard said. "Their called guns, Howard. And their just for self defense." Gregor commented. "Can I see?" Luxa asked Excitedly. Gregor sighed as he turned the safety back on and replaced the trigger cover. He then handed her the gun so she could look at it. He spoiled her every time he got the chance, and she hated it when he did. He did it anyway, because he liked it when she smiled. Luxa handed Gregor the gun after she had finished looking at it. Then the food was served. Greens, sweet mashed potatoes and shrimp in cream sauce. Everyone dug into the food and it was a rather quiet meal. A comment or two was made every now and then.

After the food was eaten, Gregor said good night to Luxa and he and Chris went to their room. There were two beds, and Gregor took the one on the right, Chris on the left. Gregor hung his pistoles on the bedpost the farthest from the door and hid one under his pillow and made sure to keep his knife on his leg in it's sheath. Chris watched him as he did this and asked "Why is you gun under your pillow?" "We're at war right now, and I haven't been very well informed. We could be attacked at any time, or there could be a traitor, or any other kind of tragedy. Better to be safe than sorry." Gregor replied. "oh." Chris said. Gregor looked at him curiously and said, "All right. Lets get some shuteye." As he laid down. Chris Yawned as he laid down, complaining about his lack of sleep in the past day. Both of them fell asleep almost instantly, Gregor only allowing himself into a light sleep. Just in case.

**_III_** They woke up in the morning to Howard yelling, "Luxa is gone! She has been kidnapped!" Gregor was up and ready in seconds of hearing Howard's yelling. "What do you mean, she's been kidnapped?" He yelled back to Howard. "What do you think dumb-ass! She's gone! She's not in the palace at least, and were very nearly done searching the city." Howard replied appearing in the doorway. "Whats all the yelling for?" Chris asked. He hadn't woken up very fast because he was used to loud noises. "Luxa's gone, thoopid." said Gregor mocking Chris's stupid accent that he made up. "What? Gone... Where?" Chris said, just beginning to wake up.**_(I cant really blame him for being clueless, I'm the same way XP)_** "Sir!" started a guard "Yes?" Howard asked. "She's not in the city." Finished the guard. "I knew it. Those dreams, they were all real." Gregor whispered. "Dreams, what dreams?" Howard asked. "For the past two years or so I've been having these...nightmares where Luxa was kidnapped. She was always beaten and violated. Then..." Gregor couldn't finish the explanation. "Then what?" Chris asked. Howard and Gregor gave him that look that you get from a military messenger when someone you know in the military dies. That look of being purely hopeless. "Well, I suppose we will have to change those dreams, then." They all looked to see Vikus standing in the door with Ripred and Aurora, Luxa's bonds. They both looked to be ready for an adventure, no matter what the outcome. "Well, What are we waiting for?" Gregor said. "Lets gear up!" He finished. He smiled despite the situation. "Lets get outta here!" Chris said.

Gregor, Chris and Jessie were all waiting for Howard, Nike and a couple of new fliers to arrive. Their names were Achilles and Arufu. Gregor and Jessie were going to ride on Achilles and Chris was going to ride on Arufu. When they arrived a large, black and red monochromatic bat flew right up to Gregor. When the bat moved it looked like the red parts of him were moving. They looked kind of like waves in the ocean, just red. The other bat was dark gray with a light gray underbelly and muzzle. It even had streaks of black in his darker fur. This one walked up to Chris. "Greetings, overlander. My name is Achilles. I will be your flier for this mission." Achilles said to Gregor. "Hey Achilles. You can call me Gregor by the way." Gregor replied. "And you don't need to be formal with me. Just be yourself." "Right then." Achilles answered. Gregor looked to Chris, who seemed to be getting along with the other bat just fine. "His name is...Arufu, right?" Gregor asked his flier. "Yes, that is his name." Achilles replied. "His mother somehow knew that Arufu meant in a language in the overland." Achilles added. "I think its Japanese." Gregor responded. "Indeed he must look like one if he is named after it." Achilles said. "Yea, he kind of does. He just has wings." Gregor agreed.

"Well, shall we commence?" Howard asked. "Lets get this show on the road." Gregor said grabbing Jessie and mounted Achilles. "Lay!" He firmly told Jessie, who did as she was told. "What is this 'lay' that you told her?"Achilles asked Gregor. "I told her to lay down so her paws wouldn't hurt your back." Gregor replied. "How would her paws hurt my back?" Achilles asked "Well she has small feet, and it would get annoying if she was trying to keep her balance." Gregor answered. "Seems legit." Achilles finished the conversation as they took off.

It was several hours before they landed. They were in a small cave just out of the Jungle. Gregor did a quick scope of his surroundings. It put him on edge with everyone in such a small space, but it looked safe. He set everything he had brought with him down and took the leash off of Jessie's harness.**_(so he could catch her if she fell off Achilles.)_** He then laid several blankets on the ground in a stack to serve as his bed. "Someone will need to keep watch." Howard said. "I will." Said Gregor and Achilles at the same time. "We shall both keep watch." Achilles said. "Yea." Gregor answered. Everyone but Gregor and Achilles laid down to sleep. Jessie took her spot by her master and laid down to rest but she never closed her eyes_._**_(there is something that I forgot to mention about her eyes. They are scarlet red and have slits instead of pupils.*hint, hint!*)_**Achilles broke the silence with, "Is it true? What I heard about you and the Queen?" "Depends. What did you hear?" Gregor asked, his eyes almost closed. "I heard that you and Luxa were a couple." Achilles said, hoping to not cross any boundaries. "Well, it is true. On one level." Gregor responded. "What do you mean?" "Well, we never really broke up. Soon that level, we are a couple. But it's also been seven years since we've seen each other." Gregor explained. "Oh. That must be hard for both of you." Achilles said sympathetically. "I just try not to dwell on it." Gregor said. This almost made Achilles cry. This boys life was almost as bad as Ares's. If not worse, in it's own self. Achilles could tell that there was never going to be a dull moment with him. "You can go to sleep, if you want to. Jessie will take good care of any enemies that decide to show." Gregor said with a smirk while he patted Jessie. **_(*Hint, hint!*) _**"Well, I guess I will rest. I have been flying all day." Achilles Admitted. "Yea. If you get into trouble I'll take the blame." Gregor assured him. "I told you to anyway." "Goodnight."

The next morning, everyone woke up and Howard handed out the rations. Once everyone was done eating, they sat down to plan the rest of the journey. "Well, the gnawers are keeping Luxa in a remote location somewhere in the labyrinth. Also, as far as we know she is being guarded by all three of our enemies. Since the spinners can build webs, they can attack from above as well as from the sides. I think that it would be better to enter the labyrinth through the firelands. It would give us more space to defend ourselves, but the jungle offers better protection. Any ideas?" Howard asked. "Well, another thing about the jungle is that it would also make it easier for the enemy to hide, and there are also more dangers in the jungle than the firelands." Gregor stated. "Any objections?" Howard asked. No one said anything. "All right. Firelands it is. Mount up!" Howard said. Everyone packed their things and loaded the fliers.

After about twenty minuets the smell of sulfur began to fill the air. Chris let out a long string of coughs, disturbing the silence. "You alright, Chris?" Gregor asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Chris answered. Then they flew into a sharp ninety degree angle and came out into a large cavern with a volcano right in the middle. Gregor remembered how a small group of nibblers **_(mice)_** had died there. And how Luxa, their friend, was forced to watch them die, unable to help. There had even been one nibbler pup that Luxa had named cube in the two or so months she had spent in the jungle. Hazards bond, Thalia, was left in the pit as well after she died. It did not take very long to pass over the Queen.**_(Thats what the volcano was called in a prophecy) _**After that they passed over one of the three battlefields that Gregor had fought in during the war of time. As they flew through the escape tunnel that had also been used as a defense weapon, more gruesome memories filled Gregor's mind. He then shut his eyes to block out the images.

Soon the entered what could be nothing other than the labyrinth. _'This is going to be the tricky part'_ Thought Gregor. He was right. Without Twichtip, the gnawer that had helped to find the bane, it took several hours no navigate a couple of miles. There were twists' and turns', and spirals that made you take ten minuets to walk the distance you could cover in under a minuet. There were narrow passages that they could barely squeeze through that led into huge caverns and boulder fields. It was rough. Eventually they mad it to a large cone-shaped room that had like thirty different tunnels, all different shapes and sizes. After Gregor looked around, he noticed three rat skeletons that were just lying on the ground, and there was still dried blood on the ground around them after all these years. "This is where We found the Bane, Ares and I." Gregor said suddenly. " And those two rats next to each other, their Perlpelt's parents." "Wow. Who knew that we would end up here?" Howard said in astonishment. "Didn't you say that the Bane's parents fought to the death here?" Chris asked Gregor was about to answer when a bone-chilling scream came from one of the tunnels to their right. Gregor was the first one into the tunnel, dashing in without a second thought. Once he got to the other side he saw that a huge gnawer had Luxa by the throat and was about to tear her to shreds. Gregor rager sense instantly went into high gear as he rammed right into the gnawers belly, causing it to drop Luxa and stagger backwards. Gregor then ran at the gnawer with nothing but his knife to fight with because he had left his guns in his bag. He was slashing and kicking and punching with all his might only looking to cause the gnawer pain, for now. Howard had rushed in at this point and went to take note on all the injuries that Luxa had acquired. Chris, Achilles, and Arufu all watched Gregor in astonishment while Nike helped Howard as best she could. Just when Howard was wrapping a blanket around luxa's nude body and helped her up, Gregor stopped his pain spree. He just stood there, catching his breath. Jessie stood by Gregor's side, glaring at the rat who was no getting up and preparing to lunge at Gregor. The only reaction Gregor gave was "JESSIE!". Everyone except the rat looked to the dog at his side, who had began to glow a demonic red. Before everyones eyes, Jessie began to change. She grew larger and her fur got a bit longer along with her fangs. Her fur changed to a light gray with a metallic tint, her legs were black along with the tip of her tail and the top of her mane. She began to grow large, black feathered wings, and there was a large red flame marking on her chest. And her eyes glowed red. "What will you have me do, Master?" The hound who was apparently Jessie asked. There was nothing but complete hatred in Gregor's voice. "kill him...Slowly." "Yes, master." Jessie replied simply. As Gregor was turning his back to the rat and his...pet, as she attacked the rat. Killing it slowly as her master had commanded. Luckily for Gregor, Luxa had passed out before he had even reached her. "She is not to know of this." Gregor said menacingly to everyone who had witnessed the event. "She will know eventually." "Okay, but you will be explaining yourself to the rest of us." Howard told him. "Fine." Was all Gregor said as Jessie strolled up beside her master, changing back to a dog.

After Luxa's wounds had been attended to, Gregor sat next to her sleeping form, stroking her now brushed hair and waiting to be bombarded with questions. "So," Howard started. "What exactly is Jessie?" Gregor sighed and looked at Luxa, somewhat hoping that she wouldn't hear. "Well, Jessie is a Hell Hound. Like Demons, they can be bought. With a Demon, you can exchange your soul for him to act as your personal butler, and he will follow every one of your orders until he either fulfills his purpose or you die. Then he will devour your soul. Hell hounds are the same. But the bonds that they share with their masters are weaker. For both Demons and Hell Hounds, the more visible the mark is on the Master, the stronger the bond is." Gregor explained as best he could. "Well, where is Jessie's mark on you?" Chris asked. Gregor removed his shirt and stood so that everyone could see his back. There, in plain sight, was a red tattoo that looked to be a howling at the moon. "So you and jessie have a pretty strong bond, then?" Arufu asked, speaking to Gregor for the first time on the trip. "Have to. I wanted this Hound to serve the royal family of Regalia until relieved of duty." Gregor said. "So, Jessie will eat one of the souls of one of Luxa's Grandchildren." Howard's voice began to rise. "Calm down, boy. My current master's soul will be the only one eaten. I only made this deal with him because the soul of what you call a rager is a rare one." Jessie butted in angrily. "None of Luxa's grandchildren are in danger, then?" Howard asked. "I guess not." Chris said. "I've explained everything that I know to all of you. Now can I say something thats been on my mind?" Gregor asked. "What is it?" howard asked. "Well, has anyone else noticed how quite it's been? I mean, Wouldn't we have normally seen more trouble than one rat if we were going to rescue a Queen?" Gregor asked. "That is unusual..." Achilles started. "...we should probably be leaving." "All right, Mount Up!" Howard yelled. Gregor picked up the still sleeping Luxa and mounted Achilles while Howard Rode on Nike and Chris and Jessie went on Arufu.

Again, it was another uneventful flight back to the city. Luxa had woken up eventually and sat most of the ride leaning right into Gregor from the front with her head laid back on his shoulder, while he had his arms around her waist. Jessie had curled up in the lap of a very nervous Chris, and Howard sat alone as usual, glaring at Luxa and Gregor. when they reached the palace, a stretcher was waiting for Luxa and she was immediately taken to the hospital. Gregor and Jessie went to the baths. Chris went to the arena to start training with Howard, and the bats went home. When Gregor was done in the baths, he went to the hospital to see Luxa. He was allowed to because her injuries were not serious. When he got there he was suddenly hit with a memory.

_'He had just gotten pulled from battle and had some time before he had to go to training, so he went to see Luxa. When he got there she was sitting propped up by pillows and was making a tower out of her sweet mashed potatoes with her fork. "Hey. Whats for lunch? Smells good." Gregor had said. "my throat's still to sore to eat anything that I actually like." She replied, setting her fork on the tray and glancing up at him. "Aw, come on. Every one likes pudding." He told her taking a spoonful and feeding her some pudding. She allowed him to feed her a couple more spoonfuls before she noticed the dagger on his hip. "Were did you get that?" She asked as her eyes widened. "Did you kill Solovet?" This question caused Gregor to chuckle slightly. "No. She said that I needed a dagger or something. So she gave me this." He told her. "you must be her favorite..." Luxa told him. '_

Gregor Shook the memory from his head and tried to focus on the present. He walked up and sat on the chair next to her bed. "Hey." Was all that he said to her. She looked to him and gave a week smile. "You were the first one to reach me." She told him simply. "Yeah, I guess I couldn't let my dreams come true." He explained quietly. "Dreams?" Luxa asked, her curiosity peaked. "Well, lately I've been having these nightmares. You were always in a cave sitting the same way we found you, but we didn't get there in time. So, yea..." He hung his head in denial. He felt as though he was being pulled into an embrace. He looked up to find that luxa had gotten out of bed and was hugging him. He stood and returned the gesture, not wanting to ever let go. But right around that time Howard decided to show up. "Having fun there?" Howard asked the surprised couple. They put some space in between themselves, blushing madly. "Wow, you two really aren't used to being a couple publicly, are you?" Ripred asked, coming in behind Howard. Gregor chuckled at the comment while Luxa blushed harder. "Well, fun times over, warrior. Time to start your physical training. Lets go."

Gregor was breathing hard as Ripred, Perdita **_(The general of Regalia) _**and Howard all pelted him with small stones to see how many he could either block or avoid completely. He wasn't doing very good so far. "Come on, warrior! You can do better than that!" Ripred hollered after the battered and bruised man. Howard just tried to keep himself from rolling on the ground with laughter. Gregor could see that everyone was thoroughly enjoying themselves. He put a stop to that real quick as he ran forward and hit several stones, causing them to rain on his 'trainers'. "Don't have a very high pain tolerance, do you?" Gregor asked as Howard and Ripred doubled over in pain. A couple of stones had hit the hysterical Perdita, but he had avoided hitting her. "Smart mouth, boy?" Ripred growled. '_Oh shit!' _ Gregor thought as Ripred began to sprint for Gregor, who turned to run away, slipping as he turned. Gregor and Ripred ran around the arena for the hour that was left in his training. Howard and Perdita just sat there and snacked as they watched on in enjoinment. Finally Ripred just gave up on catching the much more fit youth, and collapsed to the ground. "well, I give up. You win." Ripred panted. Gregor had collapsed by this time, as well. "So, can I bathe, now?" Gregor asked. "If you can get of the ground." Ripred chuckled. Gregor laughed in between breaths and rolled onto his stomach to push himself off the ground. He then wobbled onto Achilles to go to the palace and bathe then rest.

Gregor sat in the bath with his head laid pack in pure relaxation. He loved how the water was warm and always running. It always soothed his tense muscles. He was reluctant to leave the warmth of the water, but he didn't want to fall asleep in the bath. He dressed grabbing his weapons and went to his chambers to sleep. He was given his own chambers so that he, Chris and his sisters could stay together. Also because he had been planning to stay. He was in for a surprise as he found Luxa sleeping on his couch. He smiled warmly as he knelt down next to the couch and gently pushed her bangs out of her eyes. He then kissed her forehead before he went to lift her sleeping form in his arms and carry her to his bed. He moved the blankets aside and laid her down before crawling in himself. Gregor pulled the blankets up to their shoulders and laid an arm across her waist and buried his nose in her hair, and noticed that she smelled like the ocean. Gregor smiled as he thought that they might always be together like this, at least he hoped so. He allowed himself to drift off to sleep, forgetting all about his weapons that he left on the floor outside.

Luxa woke and found that she was in Gregor's chambers sleeping in his bed. It took a bit, but she remembered that she had left the uncomfortableness of the hospital to stay in his chambers. She honestly didn't think that he would put her in his bed, let alone sleep in it with her. She smiled and pressed herself deeper into his embrace before she began to hear something moving outside the door. She shot up out of bed, waking Gregor in the process. He sat up and began to ask her what was wrong when she told him to be quiet. "There is something moving outside the door." She whispered to him. "Stay here." He told her. "I'm going to check it out." Gregor quietly slipped out of bed and began to walk to the curtain that covered the doorway. He slipped the curtain to the side and peeked out to find two large gnawers snooping around. "Are you sure that this is where the warrior sleeps, Reekwell?" Asked the larger one. "Yes, I was told by a spy here that he was given his own chambers. Besides, don't you smell him? I think the Queens here to." The smaller one, Reekwell, said. It sounded female. Gregor felt that he had seen these two rats before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "What are these...things?" the larger one asked, eying Gregor's guns. "I don't know, Gushgore. Does it really matter?" Reekwell asked. "What if there weapons?" Gushgore asked. "Look, can we just focus on killing that asshole, _please_?" Reekwell asked. "I Just want to get this over with." "Fine, I'll go check the room." Gushgore said. "Might as well." Reekwell replied sarcastically. Gushgore began to walk to the curtain. Gregor turned to Luxa and signed for her to hide under the covers. She did as she was told and Gregor readied himself to tackle Gushgore. When Gushgore began to move the curtains aside Gregor tackled his head causing him to fall to the floor. Gregor then rushed out of the room ant grabbed hi knife and a pistole, using them to quickly disable Reekwell. He turned to see that Gushgore had found luxa and had his claws to her neck. _'Where is Jessie when you need her?' _ Gregor asked himself. "Put down those weapons, or she dies!" Gushgore growled. "Let her go or I blow off your friends head." Gregor replied with a smirk. "And how are you going to accomplish that?" Gushgore more stated than asked. "You may want to pay attention, Luxa. I'm about to teach you to negotiate with a dangerous enemy." Gregor's smile widened. "Negotiate? Please..." Gushgore laughed. Gregor simply laid the tip of his gun to Reekwell's eye as he reached for his other and pointed it at Gushgore. "Go ahed, See if you can't piss me off. I...dare...you." Gregor said slowly. Gushgore replied by piercing the skin on Luxa's neck, causing Gregor to pull the trigger. Luxa screamed as a huge hole appeared in Gushgore's face. Gregor proceeded to knock out Reekwell and rushed to luxa's side. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and under her knees, carrying her to the couch. "Are you all right?" He asked, looking over the puncture wounds left by Gushgore's claws. "What the hell was that?" She asked somewhat upset. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I get a little too into it sometimes. I would've never let him harm you at all if I hadn't blacked out." Gregor apologized hurriedly. "What the hell is going on here?" Howard yelled just as Luxa was about to answer. Gregor and Luxa looked up to see Howard staring in astonishment at Gushgore's head. "Wh-What is this? What happened?" He asked. Gregor smiled sheepishly and held up his gun by way of explanation. "So thats what it does..." Howard said. "Well, I think that the two of you should bathe and then rest in luxa's quarters tonight." Ripred said as Chris, Lizzie and Meg walked into the room. "Whoa, sweet!" Chris said laughing just a little on the 'sweet' part. Gregor just looked at Luxa as they walked to the baths, hand in hand.

Gregor was planning to wait until Luxa got done in the bath, but for some unknown reason, She wanted him to _come with her_. He found it a little awkward, but he agreed. He kept his eyes closed out of respect while she undressed and slid beneath the water. Then he herd her trying to stifle a giggle. "Whats so funny?" He asked with mock anger. "You seem to be trying quite hard not to look." She laughed. "Well, what would you have me do, then?" Gregor asked, trying not to grin. "Well..." She said in a suggestive tone while walking up to the edge of the bath. "Why don't you come in with me?" She finally asked him. "Are you trying to make me nervous?" Gregor asked. "Maybe..." She teased. "I hate that its working." Gregor said. "But I'll have to say no this time. Howard will kill me." "Whoever said that we were going to go that far?" Luxa continued. "I don't have to be a prophet to see where this is going." Gregor started. "And besides, we have our entire lives. You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." "Good point, I guess." Luxa said quite disappointed. After the two had bathed and dressed Gregor asked, "Isn't the woman supposed to be the responsible one in a relationship?" Luxa just laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist as he did with her shoulder. The two returned to her quarters and slept in a peaceful bliss the rest of that night.

Gregor went to the all-to-familiar diamond-shaped room where he had first learned about his father's survival. **_(This is also where Luxa had slapped him for the first and only time) _**He had been told that this is where the rat, Reekwell, would be interrogated. He had left luxa sleeping in her bed and went to check on the cleanup of his chambers before he came here. When he entered he saw that the interrogation had begun and had gotten quite loud. "What was your purpose in hunting the warrior?" Perdita yelled in the rat's face. "Easy, perdita. Are you not confident in my defending myself or her majesty?" Gregor asked, taking note on his adoption of the underlander's accent. "I am confident, warrior. I only wish to discover their motives." Perdita answered, never taking her eyes of Reekwell. "Well, if I remember correctly, This gnawers name is Reekwell and her companion was Gushgore. They were close friends of Twirltung." Gregor confirmed. The rat looked at him surprised "You remember me?" Reekwell asked. "No, not until this morning. I heard most of your conversation with Gushgore last night." Gregor explained. "How did you know we were there?" Reekwell asked. "I thought you were asleep." "I was, Luxa...was not." Gregor replied. "And besides, how do you expect to sneak up on an enemy with such volume?" "Wait, what were you and Luxa doing in the same bed?" Perdita asked. Gregor chuckled as he answered. "Sleeping, of corse. Do you honestly think I would do something like that without at least being engaged?" "It would seem legit." Perdita smiled in relief. "So here is the deal, you cooperate, your death will be quick. You don't, you'll die slow. Thats about all I can do for you at this point." Gregor told Reekwell. Reekwell considered his offer, and as one would say, made the right choice. "Well, truth is another rat who named himself after Pearlpelt had taken control of the rebel gnawers, including myself, and ordered some of us to gain your trust and act as spy's. I was with two gnawers, Gushgore and twirltung's younger sister. I don't know her name or the name of any of the spy's. I'm too low ranking to know those things." She told them without much hesitation. "Who's Pearlpelt?" Perdita asked. "You humans know him as the Bane." Reekwell explained. "Is your leaders name Shinju no kegawa?" Gregor asked. "Yes, I think." Reekwell said. "It means Pearlpelt in Japanese." Gregor explained to everyone. "How do you know this much of a foreign human language?" A guard asked. "I took Japanese during high school." Gregor said. "Reekwell, I will not be able to fulfill my promise yet, but I will personally make sure that you are warm and have food. I will also make sure that the execution is private, quick and painless. Thank you for cooperating." Gregor smiled and left, Perdita in tow. "Gregor, why would you make such promises to an enemy?" Perdita asked. Gregor paused in his tracks and turned to face her. "Because every living creature deserves at least those rights, if he or she has committed a righteous act in their life." Gregor said with a warm smile. "Besides, I plan to have her kept until after the war in case she is lying." "You are aware that you do not have that power, Gregor." Perdita pointed out. "No, but I think even Luxa and the council will agree with my tactics." Gregor replied, turning to continue his way to Luxa's quarters. Perdita smiled as she watched this man disappear around a corner. _'I think he will make a perfect King.'_ She thought.

Gregor saw that Luxa was still asleep in the same way that he had left her. He removed his weapons and shirt before crawling back into bed with her. She immediately turned to face him and snuggled closer to him, still asleep. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her sleeping form. He was just about to drift back to sleep himself when young voices began to call for Luxa. She awoke quickly and smiled up to Gregor before the little intruders ran into the room. It was Lizzie and hazard, and they were _holding hands_. Gregor and luxa sighed and stayed right where they were. "Hey, Gregor, Luxa! Wake up! Come on!" Hazard yelled at the 'sleeping' couple. Gregor groggily opened one eye as if he had been sleeping the whole time. "Yes, may I help you?" He asked. "were playing hide and seek! Wanna' play?" Lizzie asked. "Depends. You want to, darling?" He asked Luxa jokingly. "Sure...Just five more minuets?" She asked hazard. "Fine. Just tell us when you want to start, and don't fall back asleep!" Hazard commanded. "I don't think we can promise that." Gregor said. "We'll try." Luxa said, taking one of those Really deep breaths that you do when you're half asleep. When they left, Luxa and Gregor snuggled even closer, if it was possible. "What did you do this morning?" Luxa asked into Gregor's chest. "I observed the interrogation of Reekwell." He answered. "what happened?" Se asked in an attempt to stay awake. "I got her to talk in exchange for a quick death." "Really?" Luxa's interest peaked and she sat up. Gregor mumbled something about being cold. "Oh don't complain, your the one who told me about this!" Luxa exclaimed. "Well, I felt somewhat sorry for her, and I really don't know why. I also thought it would make it easier for her to cooperate." Gregor said. "What if she had lied?" Luxa asked. "You see, thats where I'm ahed of you. I had her kept until the war was over." He grinned up to her from where he still lay. "Gregor, Luxa! You coming or what?" They herd Hazard yell from the other room. "We'll be right out!" Luxa said. "Come on, Honey. Lets go play." Luxa said giving Gregor a teasing smile.

Gregor peeked around the corner to find Meg looking in the opposite direction. He creeped around the corner and poked her hard in the side with two fingers, tazing her. Meg screamed and turned around to tackle her brother. Gregor laughed and let her catch up to him and she tackled him to the ground. Luxa just sat watching Gregor when Howard showed up. She looked up at him to see the defeated look on his face. "Whats got you so upset?" She asked Howard. "Well everyone, except me, seems to be changing their minds about Gregor." He told her as he sat cross-legged next to her. "What do you mean?" She was almost confused. "Well, uuh...Back then, nobody thought that Gregor would come back, despite what he told you. But now that he's her, not to mention that he's planning to stay, everyone's beginning to notice that sense of leadership that he has." Howard explained. "Your getting at something." Luxa noted out loud. "Perdita was the first to mention it. She said that in her opinion, uuh...Gregor would make a good King." Howard finally said. "Thats what everyone is beginning to think now that it has been said." Luxa thought about what Howard said a bit before asking, "Is there any thing else?". "No...Wait, yes. People that are a bit closer to the family, like Ripred or Nerissa, also think that he would make a _Perfect _father." Howard said, allowing that defeated look to return to his face as Luxa turned and blushed. After a bit she asked "What do you think on this matter?" Howard looked to Luxa and replied with finality "When you and Gregor first got together as a couple, the reason I didn't like it was because I knew that Gregor would have to leave, and I didn't want you to fall in love if it wasn't possible. But now that he is staying, I think it would be better for you to be with him than someone that you don't love or doesn't love you, you know? I want what you have with someone else to be real, not forced." "It's nice to know you feel that way, cousin." Luxa giggled. "Don't think that means that I'm giving you permission to do anything but sleep in that bed, missy!" Howard said with as much authority as he could muster. "You don't have to worry. Gregor's the responsible one!" Luxa began to laugh. "At least one of you is." Howard said getting up and walking away. Luxa smiled and looked to Gregor, who had collapsed on the floor with Lizzie, Hazard and Meg all sitting on his stomach. "Greg, why do you have to be such a lazy bum?" Meg asked. "I haven't slept a full night in two days. It's been a while since I've had more than a cup of tea. I just don't have the energy." Gregor replied panting. "Thats no excuse!" Said Lizzie who was now bouncing up and down on his stomach. "Okay thats enough. Come on guys, he needs to rest." Luxa said, lifting Hazard off of Gregor. Meg and lizzie got up from Gregor's stomach and ran off with Hazard to find someone else to play with.

Luxa and Gregor walked hand in hand back to her chambers to get some more rest. The two of them sat on the couch of Luxa's quarters. Luxa was curled up on his lap and he had his arms hanging loosely around her waist. Gregor remembered that the first and only time until now that he had been in here was when they had discovered that Solovet, Luxa's Grandmother, had started the plague. After a while, Gregor fell asleep. But sleep refused to take Luxa. Was being with Gregor really the right choice, Or was Howard just saying that? She didn't know. What she did know was that she wanted to be with Gregor her entire life. Then she began to think about what it would be like to have a family with him. She imagined it would be peaceful and happy, and that they wouldn't have a care in the world. She was about to finally drift off to sleep when Ripred came in yelling. "Warrior! Were under attack! You need to wake up!" "Oh, come on!" Gregor mumbled as he lifted himself and Luxa of the couch. Once she slid of his lap and onto her knees on the floor **_(A rather awkward position, don't you think?) _**Gregor Jogged to the armory with Ripred.

Gregor came out of the armory wearing regular iron armor, just upper and lower arm-guards, chest plate and shin and thigh guards. His pistoles were on ether side of his hip. His knife was seethed on his outer thigh, and he had a huge, black great-sword on his back. "You actually look kind of scary." Ripred commented. "Gee, thanks." Gregor replied, adjusting his weapons. "No, that was a complement." Ripred said kindly. "Whatever. Where is Jessie?" Gregor mumbled. "I think she is with your sisters." Merith said. "Good. I'm heading out. Make sure to keep my family and Luxa safe, Ripred." Gregor looked to the rat whom's hands his families lives were now in. "Sure thing. Just...don't die." Ripred said. Gregor gave a nod as they headed off to the High Hall. When they reached the hall, Gregor walked to the balcony overlooking the city and took in all the destruction. "Ripred, if I get out of control, because I know that I will, Don't let me near her." Gregor said with so much sadness that Ripred almost teared up. "Yea, But how will you loose control?" "Making a deal with a demon takes great amount of anger and tragedy in ones life. This amount of negative feelings causes one to loose control." Gregor explained, changing his look of pain to anger. "Oh, just don't loose control, okay." Ripred said. "Can't promise that." Gregor replied as he flipped backwards off the balcony, allowing Achilles to catch him.

Gregor was caught by Achilles about ten seconds after jumping, still not having come over his fear of heights. "Where do you wish to fight first?" Achilles asked. "Search for surviving civilians, But fly as low as you can so I can fight along the way." Gregor commanded. "Very well." Gregor made sure to look at his enemies as if they were something to eat as they flew overhead, Slashing through many cutters. Gregor spotted a group of rats that were attempting to knock down a large stone slab that a family of a mother and her child had put there. "There! Go!" Gregor yelled, his voice dripping with as much anger as he could voice. They reached the door to the house just as the rats had gotten in. "See what you can do out here while you wait!" Gregor yelled as he ran to help the young mother, who was wielding nothing but a dagger. Gregor thrust his sword into the first rat's throat, killing him almost instantly. The other two looked at the face of the warrior in horror. His eyes were almost red! Before they could react, Gregor had sliced a paw off of the one on the right and stabbed the other one through the heart. When they fell dead, Gregor turned and grabbed the wounded mother and her baby. He called Achilles into the house and mounted him. They flew and fought until they found a wounded soldier, and sent him to the palace with the two. "I don't think that there are any more civilians in the city left alive, Gregor." Achilles said. "Then you may fly where you please, and I will fight from there." Gregor told his bat. So they flew, Killing many enemies and helping many soldiers in need. After a while, Achilles had become tired from a wound and Gregor sent him home. He stayed and fought on the ground, in what some of the soldiers were calling a kill circle. They stood back to back and defended from all sides. Gregor became tired at one point and began to leave many openings. One spinner was able to get through his defenses soon enough and bit him. Another soldier grabbed his limp body and took him back to the Palace to be treated.

When Gregor and the other soldier reached the palace, he was barely conscious. Before he blacked out he heard Ripred tell him; "You better live, or Luxa will kill you." "I got every reason to live, rat." Gregor chuckled weakly. "Besides, how is this going to kill me considering what I've lived through?" He asked the rat as they removed his armor and shirt. Ripred looked at the huge scar that had once been a gaping hole in the warriors chest. He watched as they carried him off to the hospital. He then went of to tell Luxa of his condition.

Gregor woke up in the hospital and saw that Luxa was asleep on a bench next to his bed. He sat up as straight as his sore body would allow just as Howard entered the room. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "a bit sore, but fine. Did I miss the war?" Gregor asked, stretching his sore muscles. "No, you did not miss the war. You have only been asleep for around eight hours." Howard said. "Eight hours is a long time for the likes of me." Gregor said, glancing at Luxa. "She's been here ever since she heard. She...She really cares about you." Howard stated uncomfortably. "And I really care about her. So..." Gregor looked at Howard, expecting something. "Well, I did talk to her on that subject yesterday. She didn't really have much to say about it, But she was quite happy." Howard said. "Really?" Gregor was glad to hear it. "So...How long do I have to stay here?" He asked. "Just until you can stand." Howard said. "I can stand!" Gregor began to slip off of the bed. "I don't think you should do that..." Howard said just as Luxa began to wake up. Just in time too, Because when she sat up all she saw was Gregor falling flat on his face as Howard LOL'ed. "I told you not to do that!" Howard gasped in between laughs. "What happened?" Luxa asked as she helped Gregor off the floor. "Gregor was being his usual foolish self!" Howard answered, gasping. Gregor just glared at him for his comment. "Ass." He mumbled. He laid back down with the intent of staying down. "What was that?" Howard asked with a smile. "You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" Gregor asked annoyed. "Yes, very much so." Howard said with a wave of dismissal over his shoulder as he left the room.

"Don't get me wrong, I like Howard, I really do, But he just loves to piss me off." Gregor said with a grin. "He loves to take advantage of peoples misfortunes." Luxa giggled, laying her head on the side of Gregor's bed. "Of corse you should've listened to him. He is the doctor, after all." Luxa told him. "Well, well, well. Little miss bossy is tellin' me to follow somebody else's orders." Gregor said with a smirk. "To hell I am." Luxa replied. Gregor was just about to make some other teasing remark when he noticed Jessie standing at the door. Gregor did nothing but stare at her as he knew what she wanted. She wanted him to die already. "Who are you staring at?" Luxa asked as she looked to the door, gasping at the sight. "What is that?" "Thats just my dog. Her name is Jessie. She's not dangerous. To you, anyway." Gregor answered with a sigh.

* * *

_**Sup' bros? I'm Kinda outta' ideas, so could any fans of mine help out? Maybe a cliffhanger or a romance scene? I NEED SOMETHING INTERESTING TO HAPPEN! *Sigh* Leave a post to lemme' know.**_

**_TTFN._**

* * *

_**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been torture! It frustrates me how I couldn't get my act together till the end of the year. But just for the few fans that I have, Here's a short update.**_

Luxa went over to talk to Jessie before Gregor answered, "She can't talk..." "Corse I can! What did you think I was, an animal?" Jessie grinned, barring her sharp teeth. "Jessie..." Gregor warned, glaring at his 'pet.' "What? Can't I be kind, or do you just not like me..." Jessie put on her best puppy-dog face. Demon or not, Gregor had to admit that it was cute. In an attempt to keep from bursting into an 'awwwwwww-so-cute!' moment he flipped over in his bed and brought his blanket over his head. "Well, then!" Jessie stated as she jumped up to sit next to Luxa. "Hey, I'm assuming that Gregor hasn't told you about me?" She asked the Queen. "No, not until now." Luxa answered. "Well, I'm not only a dog, you see." Jessie began to explain. "Really?" Luxa asked, but she really wasn't interested. "Mmm-Hmm. I also know something about Gregor that not even God himself knows." Jessie said proudly. "Yeah, like what?" Gregor flipped back over in his bed to face her. "Like the explanation behind you're being a rager." Jessie grinned with that creepy smile of hers. "What do you mean?" Gregor's interest now peaked. "Sorry, can't tell you that, _Master_. It goes against my rules." Jessie stuck her nose in the air like she was superior to him in every way. "Why is that?" "Because if you learned to properly use what you have access to, you could keep me from not only my prize, but my _freedom_. So that means that your really unlucky, because I'm the only living creature to know about it, too." Jessie giggled up to him. "Are you trying to be an ass, or are you just a pussy?" Gregor scowled. "Nah, just smarter than you. Also, you can try as you might on that, 'Self discovery' that your thinking about going on, but there is no way to unlock the _power_ without the _knowledge_." Jessie said while leaving the room. "See ya'!" "Maybe you won't live to see me." Gregor mumbled, knowing she couldn't hear. He saw that Luxa had just been sitting there confused and told her, "Don't ask me, I'm just as confused as you are." Before laying down to go to sleep. Luxa smiled and kissed his forehead and left to go get some decent sleep in her own bed.  
"I have to go to the overland for a while." Gregor told everyone at dinner that night. "Why?" Luxa asked in a panic. "I can't tell you that. It's a surprise, But it won't take long...I hope." Gregor said to her before taking a sip of his soup. He shot Howard a smirk and continued eating, but not before Luxa saw this. She looked back and forth between Gregor and Howard while asking "Why won't anyone tell me? Is it really that much of a secret?". "yes..." Howard chuckled into his wine, clearly enjoying himself. "Why are you going?" Ripred whispered to Gregor. "Gregor just gave him 'the look', Bringing the rat to a sudden realization. "Oh, I see..." The rat grinned to Gregor. "What kind of ring are you get–" "Yo' Chris, where ya' been?" Gregor yelled as Chris came in and sat in his chair. "Training..." Chris yawned as his head almost fell in his soup. "Yes, he is well in the way of the sword." Merith complimented him. Gregor and Chris shared a sideways glance at each other before bursting out laughing. "What, was that funny?" Merith asked confused. "Nothing. Inside joke." Gregor told him. "May the power of the force be with you, Luke!" Chris said which caused both of them to laugh even harder. "Well, I gotta' go. See ya' later!" Gregor said as he leaped off of the balcony doing some cool flippy-thingie's. Achilles caught him after about five-seconds, and flew out to the entrance that led to Central Park.

Gregor lifted the stone that hid the entrance to the Underland just slightly to check if the coast was clear. He then lifted himself out of the hole and slid the rock in place while glancing up at the sky. It looked like it was about to storm. Then Gregor remembered that hurricane Sandy was coming. _'I should've waited longer to do this..." _Gregor thought as he began the long trek against the wind to the street. When he finally hailed a taxi the driver didn't even ask what a guy like him was doing out this time of night. Gregor told the man his address just he heard a tree begin to fall in the distance. "Do you know how strong the storm is supposed to be?" Gregor asked the driver. "Category three, I think." The driver yelled over the wind. The only noise for the rest of the ride was the wind and claps of thunder as they drove through the nearly empty streets. The only people that were outside right now were people who's jobs didn't let them out of work in even this kind of situation. When they Reached Gregor's apartment building, Gregor tried to pay the man but the driver said, "Keep it. You can use all the money you can get after this is over, and I'd recommend that you go to the basement if you have one." "Thanks." Gregor shook the man's hand and rushed inside. When he got to his apartment, his parents were sitting on the couch just watching the news.

"Hey Greg! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in Regalia."they said. "Yeah, well something important came up, and I needed to come here to get something. Thought that I would come visit you since every store is Probably closed by now." He told them. "Any news yet?" "Not really. Category three storm. It'll last a few days." Gregor's father explained. "Damn it. I told Luxa that it wouldn't take long." Gregor mumbled while rubbing the back of his neck. "What were you planning to get her?" Gregor's mother asked. "Well..." Gregor smiled sheepishly to his parents. "You were going to purpose?" His mother jumped up and pulled him into an embrace. "Well, after the war. On her birthday, maybe." He told her. "Wow, really? Thats just about the best thing you can do! Are you going to get her a fancy dinner? Get her a big ring? Take her to the place where you had your first kiss?" His mother bombarded him with questions. "Grace! Your making him uncomfortable!" Gregor father said. "You got a problem, John? The best you did was take me to a friggin' McDonald's!" Gregor's mother said. "Ya' cant blame a man for trying!" His father chuckled. "Well, to answer your questions; No, I was going to have a simple picnic with her. No, something small, maybe a sapphire, and the answer to your final question, Yes." Gregor told his mother. "Oh, She'll love you forever!" Gregor's mother squealed. "Stop acting like your the one getting married, Grace!" Gregor's father yelled just as the power went out.

"Come on, let's get down to the basement." Gregor told his parents. When they went out to the hall they saw that several other families had decided to go to the basement as well. "Hey, Mrs. Cormaci. Long time no see, Yeah?" Gregor said to an elderly woman who came out of the apartment next to theirs. "Gregor! Where have you been for the past few weeks? Wait...stupid question." Mrs. Cormaci replied. "Yea...you guessed it." Gregor grinned as the building shook with the clap of thunder. "Do you think this shabby little apartment building will hold?" Mrs. Cormaci asked. "Don't know, But I hope it does. I'v got a life to live." Gregor said. "Don't we all?" said a man who had just come out of his apartment to join the group of thirty of so people. By the time that group of thirty had gotten to the basement, about twenty more had joined them.

Gregor turned his head to the sound of crying and found a young girl, around four, calling for her mother. Gregor went over to her and asked, "What's wrong?" "I can't find my mommy!" The little girl told him. "Okay, I'll help you find your mother. What's your name?" Gregor asked lifting her to his hip. "Jenny." She whimpered. "Jenny...Thats a pretty name. Well, Jenny, Your going to come to the basement with me and we'll find your mother there, okay?" Gregor asked. Jennie nodded her head in reply and laid her head on his shoulder.

Gregor went down the last flight of stairs and went to the laundry room first. He saw a police officer that lived a couple of floors beneath him and asked, "Whats going on?" "A power pole next to the building fell into an apartment, killing a teen and taking out the power. Good thing our building does emergency evacuation drills." "Yeah. I'm going to go up and look for this little girl's mother if she isn't down here. Is that okay with you?" Gregor asked. "Sure, just don't take too long." The officer told him. "Here take her and look down here. I'll go up and check just to be faster." "All right. Come with me." The officer said in reply, taking Jenny's hand. "I'll be back soon." Gregor said.

* * *

_**I wonder if something is going to happen? Huh, guess we wont know for a while. Well, I'll try to get one more update for the year, cause I'm using the school's computer. But maybe I can have something interesting happen before I turn this piece of junk in for the year. For all those who read but DIDN'T REVIEW, Respective criticism is needed.**_

* * *

_**Sup' Bros? Well, I won't be able to update any of my stories until August because today is LAPTOP COLLECTION DAY, WOOHOO! JK, I hate it. **__**And**__** Obama just so happens to be coming to our school on the 6th, and we won't be allowed to leave the school building for any reason until 4:30 pm. ALL so he can give us a ten minuet speech. An extra Two and a Half hours! **__*Sarcasm* __**Well, see you in August.**_


	2. Note to readers

_**I'm so sorry that the story has disappeared for a while. I went to go edit it and **_**_separate it into chapters and my computer died. so I lost it. _****_BUT..._****_ After a lot of digging on my thumb drive I managed to find it. I'm sorry for having you wait for such a long time and I'll have it re-posted and in separate chapters in a day or two. Thank you all for being so patient! _**


End file.
